


When The Land Met The Ocean

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Spirit AU, but then it got a little sad, don't separate the lovers, keep your earth and water clean kids, this was supposed to be fluffy, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Laf as the LandAdrienne as the Ocean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, but I wanted something sweet bc these two don't get enough love.

When the Ocean met the Land, the Earth was never the same. The two spirits or deities, whichever you believed them to be, found one another and quickly became lovers. The Ocean would come ashore a couple of times a day and in the night, splashing through the waves to reach her lover. The Land would laugh and wait for the ocean to meet him, catching the spirit when she leaped into his arms. The embrace was passionate, so sweetly loving as they held one another, and basked in the sun.  
  
The Land's dark curls and coats were always dusted with salt and sand when they laid out on the beach together, hand in hand. He would tell her all about the creatures that roamed his domain, and then about the plants that he tended to with all of the love of a parent to their child.  
  
Ocean would, in turn, tell him everything about her home and what she discovered in the depths of her waters where there was only darkness. She loved the fish and coral. The Ocean never had the sand problem that the Land did, as her gowns always washed clean when she returned to her home.  
  
Their fights, however, were legendary. Storms would brew and the fury only a woman could have would be unleashed upon the Land. And the Land, when he was angry, would break cliffs, dumping rock and soil into her waters. Not all wildlife was safe when they had a spat, but they always came back to one another to make up in the end.  
  
And things were fine.  
  
Until they weren't.  
  
Both became sickly; the Land was poisoned, and the Ocean was growing in the number of toxic bodies of material, plastics that would destroy her subjects and herself. His soil was unusable; her coral was bleached which starved fish and krill. Her gowns were becoming more tattered by the day, and his coats turned sickly yellows and unhealthy shades of light brown. It hurt, to watch their lover wasting away with the poisons that humans fed them and their subjects. The Land became gaunt, and the Ocean was turning pale and gray with illness.  
  
They knew their years were numbered, and when one finally died, the other quickly followed. But don't worry, they would be back eventually, in different forms.  
  
And when they came back as mortals, they sought each other out for years until they found the other. The day they met again, the Ocean and Land embraced, crying in joy and relief to see that their lover was back, whole and safe. The pair were inseparable in their new life, and in the next and next, through eternity. No force, by man or heaven, could keep them apart from that day forward.


End file.
